


Perché Hai Dimenticato?

by CornersOfReality



Series: Aspettare Per Me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Living Together, M/M, also i fully support the idea that kuroo prefers cuddles to sex, and tsukki really needs to start using the calendar app on his phone, kenma doesnt approve of tsukki but its okay, or the one where kuroo is a multilingual shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornersOfReality/pseuds/CornersOfReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki may or may not have forgotten something <em>really</em> important.<br/>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3615021">Noi Apprendiamo Raramente</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perché Hai Dimenticato?

**Author's Note:**

> huzzah; part ii of [n.a.r.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3615021)! if you haven't read that, you should, but you don't have to. any dialogue not in english has a translation when you hover! also, since i'm not yet fluent in italian/japanese, i'm sorry for any mistakes! i hope this doesn't disappoint. u//3//u

Tsukki realizes that he can't actually say anything.

He's usually pretty good with words, always having a taunt or a sneer tucked away in the back of his mind, but he has no idea what to say in situations like this.

He should have known better than to chase after Kuroo; he should have let himself be left behind while the raven-haired tourist kept walking forwards.

But for some reason he couldn't, and now, he was having trouble saying so.

Kuroo's just looking at him expectantly with his I-know-what-you-want-to-say-but-I'm-not-going-to-help-you-say-it face, and his eyes look as mischievous as they do hopeful. Tsukki takes a deep breath, and starts talking.

He doesn't really know what he's saying, just lets himself speak rapidly about how absolutely  _stupid_ Kuroo is, and 'you don't just talk to strangers for days on end and then just decide to leave', and 'you're an idiot and I hate you', and, of course, ' _d_ _ammit_ Kuroo, I might just be in love with you'.

Tsukki says everything in what feels like one gust of words, one harsh exhale of confessions and secrets that makes him feel alarmingly relaxed.

But then he slowly realizes everything he just said, and when Kuroo grins, he grins not at Tsukki, but at a strangely humanoid tomato with blond hair and glasses.

"Bene." Kuroo announces after a few moments, and Tsukki knows his mouth is hanging open right now, because  _what_. When someone accidentally confesses to someone else, you don't just say 'good'. He's about to complain with Kuroo fits his mouth rather nicely against his, and oh. Okay.

He thinks good may have been a good choice of words after all.

Tsukki pulls back, mostly to be able to breathe in something either than Kuroo, (because while he's becoming addicted to the feeling of having Kuroo pressed close against him, it's still a bit much,) but also to watch with quiet awe as a sort of electricity flickers in Kuroo's eyes. It's been forever since Tsukki kissed someone, and even longer since he didn't regret it immediately afterwards.

It's nice to set a new standard every once in awhile.

"Andiamo fuori." Kuroo decides, a smile tugging at his lips. Tsukki chooses to breathe a soft yes back against Kuroo's lips, pouting a little when Kuroo pulls back again. "Andiamo ora." Kuroo decided.

Tsukki breathes out another yes, and Kuroo's starting to develop a habit of pulling back  _way_  too soon.

"Dire, è pizza va bene?" Kuroo grins, and Tsukki nods. Spending time with Kuroo sounds better than any sort of food, but he might as well settle trying to get both.

As it turns out, the pizza was an amazing idea.

And, he supposed, so was spending more time with Kuroo. It was a tad too unplanned for Tsukki's tastes, but for some reason, he found he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.

Kuroo was just as charming as he was normally, even if now he paused between sentences and stories to listen to Tsukki's quips and comments.

"Vieni con me." Kuroo says, watching Tsukki with such an intensity that it sent chills down his spine. He can't figure out if Kuroo sounds more demanding or pleading. Neither really suits him, so he'd go with none of the above.

Still, Tsukki's beginning to realize that words have a habit of failing him when it comes to Kuroo, so he just nods. The idea is crazy and spontaneous, and if it'd happened to someone else, he would laugh and call them an idiot for even considering to agree.

But here he was at Kuroo's mercy, willing to do whatever and go wherever to avoid being left behind again.  ~~It was pathetic.~~

Still, Tsukki knew he wouldn't be leaving much behind, anyways. His closest friend, Yamaguchi, had moved to Japan a few months ago himself, and Tsukki had never really had anything special in Italy that he couldn't find in Japan.

He had always wanted to visit Japan, anyways.

 

\--

 

Tsukki hates planes.

It doesn't help that the trip will take hours and hours before they arrive in Japan, so it's not too comforting when Kuroo leans over with a grin and says, "Solo quattro più ore."

He sinks further into his seat hoping to find assurance in the cushions, but the soft chair does nothing but drown him as each minute passes by.

He's glad that Kuroo offered to fly back to Italy only to return to Japan a few days later, just to keep Tsukki company on the flight back. It's horribly romantic, and Tsukki would laugh if it were happening to anyone else.

"Hey." Kuroo grins at Tsukki from the seat beside him, and he looks way too happy for someone who had only gotten an hour of sleep last night. He laces their fingers together, leaning his head on Tsukki's shoulder before looking up. "Penso di amarti."

Tsukki blushes furiously the rest of the plane ride, and Kuroo proves that it's possible to fall asleep smirking.

When they finally land over two hours later, Kuroo's hair has considerably flattened thanks to Tsukki's shoulder.

While Tsukki would rather spend a few minutes laughing about it, now, he wants nothing more than to find a hotel room and sleep, not caring about the how's and where's so long as it's soon.

But Kuroo, having spent almost the entire flight using Tsukki as his personal pillow, was wide awake as he darted towards the baggage claim. Tsukki sighed; he supposed he'd have to get used to Kuroo leaving him behind like this.

It's a moment later when Kuroo screeches to a halt and turns, then jogs back over to take Tsukki's hand in his own.

Tsukki blushes, and Kuroo drags him along.

It's starting to become their thing.

Once he finally finds his bag, Tsukki feels a pair of rough, familiar hands tug him away and push him, gently, into the backseat of a stranger's car. The alarm bubbling up in his chest stills when Kuroo winks at him and stalks over to the passenger seat. Tsukki buckles, hesitantly, but refuses to return Kuroo's smile.

"Questo è il mio amico, Kenma." Kuroo gestures to the blonde sitting behind the wheel, then, to Kenma, "Kore wa watashi ga anata ni itta kawaii yatsudesu."

Tsukki offers a careful wave, and the blonde driver just nods a little, looking way too passive for someone who's known Kuroo for awhile.

He's presented with an apologetic shrug from Kuroo when they take off without a word from Kenma, but Tsukki can't bring himself to hold a grudge.

After all, it's a bit of a rarity to be introduced to be people in general, so Tsukki doesn't really mind if everyone he meets isn't the friendliest.

He settles on resting his head against the window, leaning into the cool glass and watching the buildings and cars blur together as they drive. He pretends not to notice when Kuroo turns to Kenma and decides, "Watashi wa kare ga suki. Takusan."

He's focusing on pretending to be asleep when Kuroo's friend, Kenma, sighs.

"Tsutaeru koto ga deki watashi." Kenma murmurs, and Tsukki's pretty sure they're talking about him, but he doesn't know enough Japanese to figure out what they're saying.

He settles on actually sleeping, drifting off to Kuroo's content whispers and quieted laughter.

 

\--

 

After over 2 and a half hours of sitting still, all Tsukki wants is to go home and curl up on the couch.

Maybe scream a little, too.

While he's at it, he might as well break something. Maybe that weird vase Kenma gave him for his last birthday.

But mostly, he just wants to be able to sleep with Kuroo's arms wrapped tight around him, to breathe in his boyfriend and start off his day with lazy kisses and whispered secrets instead of half-eaten breakfasts and hurried cramming. Really, he just wants to  _not_ be forced to spend hours on end scrambling through impossible exams.

He's not sure when all of his thoughts surrounding Kuroo had started to sound so romantic, but he's pretty sure it's not his fault.

The timer buzzes right as he bubbles in his last answer, and thank  _god_.

He turns his test in after triple-checking that yes, he wrote his name, and yes, he also spelled it correctly. (He's decided to not make any of the same mistakes as Kuroo.) He's not close with anyone in his class, so he doesn't bother waiting for any of his peers to check his more questionable answers.

When he flips open his phone, he's only partially surprised to see two new messages from Kuroo.

_11:25 pm_

**from: asshole <333**

_good luck on your tests babe im sure ull do great :))))))_

_2:15 pm_

**from: asshole <333**

_hope your last test went well! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ come home soon~ i have a surprise and im lonelyyyyyyy ;) ;) ;)_

He rolls his eyes, but he still makes a beeline for the train station, fighting to keep from smiling. One of the few cons about going to a university in Tokyo is the fact that it's so far from Kuroo. It's a fact Kuroo reminds him of daily, and one he'll be stuck with until he manages to graduate.

He's only just starting to relax on the train when something nags at the back of his mind. He can't help but feel like something's off, and it bothers him for the entire ride back to his apartment.

Well, to  _their_ apartment.

He and Kuroo have been living together for a couple of months, and hell if it didn't feel like more of a home than anywhere Tsukki had lived before. It was comfortable, far too comfortable for two stubborn, only sometimes-able-to-understand-each-other adults, but he wasn't going to complain any time soon.

He unlocks the apartment with practiced hands and a quiet smile, but he still has no idea what seems so  _off_.

It's a familiar feeling, to know that something was missing from his day-to-day life but not being sure what it was, and Tsukki frowned.

Before, his life had been void of talkative tourists with ridiculous bedhead that insisted on being called 'Tetsu'.

Now, it was probably something equally important.

He slips inside, too tired to lock the door behind him, and is midway through settling against the wall to shrug his jacket off when he looks at the apartment and freezes.

Tsukki blinks, because what the  _fuck_.

The rest of the apartment looks the same, (maybe a little more organized than normal,) but nothing seems to be able to explain the trail of rose petals leading into their bedroom, which,  _what_.

He glares at the pathway, because if this doesn't scream 'trouble', he doesn't know what does.

As far as he knows, there's no special occasion to celebrate save for the end of his exams, and he knows Kuroo doesn't care  _that_ much about his finals to pull something like this. This is too...  _romantic_ , even for Kuroo, and it's actually starting to freak Tsukki out. He slips out of his shoes, kicking them to the side as he follows the trail.

"Kuroo?" He calls, and he's met with silence. It's unwelcome and unfamiliar in their apartment, and he's starting to realize that something is really, _really_ wrong here. He frowns, walking alongside the petals with narrowed eyes. When he walks into their bedroom, he's not sure what he was expecting, but he's pretty sure it wasn't  _this_.

Whatever  _this_  even was.

Kuroo smirked at him from where he sat on the bed, grinning widely like he wasn't sitting on a picnic blanket with a basket of food. The room is dimmed and lit with a few dozen candles, which, _what_? Kuroo seems far too pleased at Tsukki's stare, and Tsukki scowled.

"Okaerinasai!" Kuroo grins even wider, shifting to face Tsukki in his spot in the doorway.

"Kuroo." He repeats, because he still has no idea _what_  is going on. Kuroo's up in an instant, all broad smiles and roaming hands as he pulls close against Tsukki. Tsukki relaxes for a moment, but he pulls back to scowl when his boyfriend refuses to explain himself. " _Tetsu_. Che _diavolo_?"

He's answered with a hum, and then Kuroo's grinning against his lips and tugging him past the last of the petals. He's not particularly sure what's going on, but he decides to ignore it in favor of pressing closer to Kuroo and kissing back.

He only stops when he trips over the edge of the bed, falling onto the mattress with a pout. He's about to stand back up when Kuroo's pushing him back against the bed with a sly smirk and a glint in his eyes. Then he's laughing against Tsukki's lips, and something is _definitely_ going on. Kuroo rarely ever ignores a chance to laugh at Tsukki, and his newfound enthusiasm (and lack of teasing), while not entirely bothersome, definitely isn't normal.

He pulls back to frown at Kuroo, swatting at him in a half-hearted attempt to slow down the movements of his raven-haired boyfriend.

"Ehi; Kuroo, nani ga okotte iru?" He pushes back at Kuroo, and it finally seems to break the spell.

"Che?" Kuroo pouts, pulling back to cross his arms over his chest. He pauses for a moment, and each second seems long, too long, when Kuroo's eyes flick over the blonde in careful inspection. Tsukki can almost pinpoint the exact moment when his boyfriend's playful pout deepens into what might actually be considered hurt. Kuroo lets out a breath, somehow managing to sound offended and disbelieving at the same time. "You  _forgot_."

And yeah, the way Kuroo switches from language to language to language is annoying, but it's not that bad when he makes an effort to speak Italian (for Tsukki's sake, of course). Except now, Kuroo isn't considering his words as carefully, instead frowning from the doorway as though Tsukki _should_ understand what's going on.

And Tsukki does, for the most part — somehow, he fucked up.

"I-- I forgot what?" He's not as fluent as Kuroo and he knows it, and English still leaves a strange and unfamiliar taste in his mouth. Kuroo just sighs, moving to the apartment's entrance with shuffled feet.

"Nothing." Kuroo calls over his shoulder, sitting down by the door to tug on his sneakers. He glances up at Tsukki for a second when the blonde follows him to the door, then refocuses on his shoes. "I'm heading out. Arrivederci."

It's a bit too familiar to be left behind as Kuroo leaves, and Tsukki grits his teeth. Okay, so it's obvious he's messed up completely, but he still has no idea _how_. He rubs a few petals between his fingers absentmindedly, sliding to sit on the floor while mentally checking off any occasions he could eliminate.

Valentine's Day and White Day were both a couple months ago, and Kuroo's birthday was way back in November. Which left...  _nothing_. There was nothing else either of them celebrated, especially not anything that would spark any sort of unusual enthusiasm in Kuroo.

He hears something buzz, and he looks up to see Kuroo's phone vibrating in its spot on the floor. He hesitates, but still picks up the phone and nestles it on his shoulder.

"Ciao." He tugs on his shoes, ready to leave and chase after Kuroo to figure out what's so important. The sooner he finishes this call, the sooner talks to Kuroo, and the sooner he can apologize.

"Is Kuroo--" there's a pause, and it takes a moment for Tsukki to recognize the quiet voice as Kenma's, "Is Kuroo there?" Tsukki smirks, shouldering on his jacket. At least now he knows he's not the only one who has trouble speaking English.

"No. Did you need something?" He's halfway out the door when he hears Kenma huff, and he's pretty sure it's the most irritated he's ever heard Kenma sound. He deserves an award; he's pretty sure Kenma sounds like he's having more fun after hours of listening to Kuroo beg to play the latest video game than whenever he talks to Tsukki.

It's not exactly hard to figure out that they're not exactly best friends, but Tsukki's more than willing to deal with it if it means getting closer to Kuroo.

"No." Kenma mutters, and it sounds an awful lot like he wants to say 'yes'. "Um, congratulations."

"Congratulations? What for?" He locks the door behind him, leaning against it with a sigh. He knows Kenma couldn't care less about the end of exams, even if Kuroo had ranted about it endleslly. (Which, he probably had, knowing him.)

"Your anniversary." Kenma explains, and Tsukki can hear the quiet 'duh' that follows. "With Kuroo? He said it's-- sore te kita toshi." Which, yeah, it has been. Huh.

...Wait.

 _Shit_.

"Arigato. A, watashi ga ikanakereba naranai; gomen." He flips the phone shut and jams it into his pocket, only hesitating for a moment to listen for Kenma's half-hearted 'bye' before heading off down the street.

He glances around, looking desperately for the new store that had opened a few streets over. He had gotten directions from Yamaguchi a few days back, but he had never bothered to pay attention. And he should start paying more attention to his friend, especially since it took him ten minutes of frantic searching to finally find the shop.

He likes to think he doesn't slam the door, but the shout he gets from the boy crouched behind the counter begs to differ. Besides, it's not even his fault-- the smell in the store is overwhelming, to say the least.

The boy behind the counter grins, and of  _course_ it's Yamaguchi.

"Eh, Tsukki!" he cheers, adjusting his apron with an easy smile. "I didn't think you'd actually drop by!" Tsukki shrugs in response, glowering at the multicolored mess around him. Leave it to Yamaguchi to work in a fucking  _flower shop_.

"I need roses. A lot of them." He grits out, refusing to meet his friend's eyes. This was  _embarrassing_ , dammit.

He looks up in time to see Yamaguchi glance at the back of the store - the employee room, he realizes - and hesitate.

"Um. Roses. Of course." Yamaguchi laughs, and it's so obviously fake that Tsukki rolls his eyes. His friend offers a tentative smile before squeaking, "Coming right up."

This time, it's obvious when Yamaguchi looks at back room, and if Tsukki were to lean over the counter just a  _bit_ more, he'd be able to see what had the brunette so anxious--

"Roses!" Yamaguchi announces suddenly, thrusting a bouquet of pink and red flowers across the counter. Tsukki takes it with pursed lips as Yamaguchi makes a show of hurrying to the back and closing the door. "That'll be 3000 yen." As Tsukki shuffles to pull out some cash, Yamaguchi offers a more genuine smile. "Is there a special occasion?"

Tsukki blushes at that, because he's never been good at talking with Yamaguchi, or anyone, really, about his relationship with Kuroo. It always ends with him a sputtering, tomato-faced mess.

 "I guess." He manages, and he pointedly ignores Yamaguchi's knowing smile when he tucks the money away in the cash register.

"Well," Yamaguchi notes, and why is he talking so loud, anyways?, "that's really sweet of you." Tsukki grimaces, because the last thing he needs is his  _friend_ to start acting weird, too. "Is it for Kuroo?" the brunette asks, and the way he practically shouts the question ruins his innocent expression.

Tsukki raises an eyebrow, but Yamaguchi gestures at him to answer. There's something a little too knowing about the way his friend smiles at him, and he pouts. It's  _weird_ knowing that Yamaguchi's keeping something from him, however temporary.

"Yeah. Today's our anniversary. So." Yamaguchi beams at that, giving Tsukki a thumbs up like he gave the perfect answer. Yamaguchi leans forward again, and he looks too mischievous for Tsukki to ignore.

"Oh? Why are you getting him roses, though? You're not usually this romantic, Tsukki." Yamaguchi notes, and honestly,  _why_ is he talking so loud?

...Wait.

"I forgot it was today." Tsukki admitted loudly, albeit a little reluctantly. "So, I guess I kind of owe it to him." Yamaguchi nods as he listens, and it looks strangely like he wants to applaud at the end.

"Good for you!" He cheered, and he really seemed to enjoy taking concern in Tsukki's love life. Yamaguchi leaned over the counter again, sprawling across the cool marble. "You must really like him, huh?" Tsukki just hums in agreement, shuffling back towards the door. "Bye, Tsukki!"

Tsukki throws a half-hearted wave over his shoulder, anxiously passing the bouquet from hand to hand as he walked towards the back of the store. It was a rather shady looking alley, but there was hardly anyone dangerous in this side of town, so at least there was that.

Besides, he only needs to stay here for a few minutes to check if he was right.

He leaned against the wall, sighing as he glanced at his phone. The screen lit up and blinked the numbers _2:30_.

He slid to sit down, ignoring the way the trash bin a few feet to his left stunk of rotten flowers. It was a few minutes later that his suspicions were confirmed as Kuroo slipped out of the back door of the flower store, hands jammed into his pockets and his hair a bigger mess than usual.

As Kuroo began to walk out of the alley, Tsukki realized that he probably blended right in with the dark shadows in his black jacket and pants. He sighed, rising to his feet and took a breath.

"Kuroo." Tsukki stood as his boyfriend turned around, hesitant after seeing the surprised look on Kuroo's face. He dusted off his pants, doing his best to offer what he hoped looked like an apologetic smile. He refused to look at his feet, pushing the bouquet towards the raven-haired boy. "I'm sorry I forgot."

Kuroo looks at him for a moment, and his mouth hangs open as though it's a big thing for Tsukki to get him flowers. Which it is, but _still_.

"I can't believe you." Kuroo huffs, but now he's smiling and stepping closer to Tsukki, and it's  _okay_.

Tsukki notes that when his lips are formed in an apology, they fit perfectly against Kuroo's smile.

**Author's Note:**

> shuts computer to hide 20 tabs of tsukuroo fluff


End file.
